Rom (Earth-616)
__TOC__ ROM Real Name: Rom Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Spaceknight Legal Status: Citizen of Galador Identity: Secret Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Spaceknights Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Place of Birth: Galador Known Relatives: Brandy Clark (Starshine,wife), Balin (Terminator, son), Tristan (Liberator, son) First Appearance: ROM #1 Origin: Rom was the first Galadorian to volunteer to become a Spaceknight. History Rom is a Galadorian converted into a Spaceknight to fight the Dire Wraiths. The Galadorians were a peaceful race and welcome throughout the galaxy for their trade and gifts of knowledge. On one mission, the Galadorian fleet entered the Dark Nebula on a trade mission. They were attacked and slaughtered by the Dire Wraiths whose home planet Wraithworld was at the center of the Dark Nebula. The Wraiths then proceeded to attempt a conquest of "The Golden Galaxy". With their fleet virtually annihilated, the home planet Galador was virtually defenseless. A call was made for the citizens to sacrifice their humanity to save their home. Rom was the first to volunteer and 1000 others joined him, sacrificing all they held dear to fight the Wraiths. An epic battle ensued in orbit above Galador as the Dire Wraith fleet battled the severely outnumbered Spaceknights. Through determination and the desperation of fighting for their homes and loved ones, the Spaceknights wreaked havoc among the Wraith fleet. It was then that the Wraiths summoned their most feared weapon, a living creature spawnded from the black sun of the Dark Nebula known as a "Deathwing", to combat the Spaceknights they could not defeat themselves. The tide was almost turned in the Wraiths favor by this creature before Rom slew it. The Wraiths then fled before the wrath of the Spaceknights. Wraithkind were pursued all the way back to their homeworld where Rom himself dared alone to face the horrors of Wraithworld. As a last gasp defense, the Wraiths cast a spell that caused Rom to see wraiths everywhere allowing them time to escape and disperse throughout the universe. His fellow Spaceknights (Raak, Codename: Breaker; Plor, Codename: Pulsar; Skera, Codename: Scanner; Tarm, Codename: Seeker; Vola, Codename: Trapper; & Unam, Codename: Unseen) were able to break the spell Rom was under and rescue him from the now deserted Wraithworld. Rom then decided that the Dire Wraiths needed to be hunted down rather than be given time to regroup or harm other worlds. His chase of them led him to Earth where he met a number of superheroes who often assisted him in his battles once they realized the threat of the Wraiths. Brandy Clark and her boyfriend Steve also helped Rom when others fled thinking he was a crazed robot killing people. Two other Spaceknights, Starshine and Firefall, followed Rom to Earth. Both were killed and the Wraith's Doctor Dredd bonded Brandy to Starshine hoping she could be used against him. However, Brandy had fallen in love with Rom, and was angry at the Wraiths for murdering Steve. The Wraiths were weakened by Galactus's attack of Wraithworld and largely banished by a satellite Neo-Neutralizer designed by Forge. Feeling his mission was complete, Rom returned to Galador. Brandy wished to follow him and was transported there by the Beyonder. There, they found that the race had become corrupt by a new more ruthless generation of Spaceknights led by Dominor. Rom and the remaining good Spaceknights reluctantly fought their own people with heavy casualties resulting. Rom and Brandy married and returned to Galador to start over. Their last known visit to Earth was for the marriage of Rick Jones. Characteristics Height: 6'1", (as Spaceknight) 7' Weight: 250 lbs., (as Spacknight) 850 lbs. Eyes: Blue (cyborg has red sensors) Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: As a Spaceknight ROM can lift roughly 15 tons. In his normal form he seems to have the strength of a man who engages in intensive regular exercise. Known Powers: As a Spaceknight, Rom's 'Plandanium' armor gives him superhuman strength, durability, stamina and reflexes, as well as interstellar flight. He does not need to eat, breathe, or sleep in this form. An auto-repair system heals injuries to his cyborg parts. Known Abilities: As a Galadorian,Rom has night vision and has an enhanced sense of smell. He is able to change from his original body to his Spaceknight form. Miscellaneous Equipment: Rom's_Energy_Analyzer, Rom's_Translator Transportation: Rom can travel vast distances in his Spaceknight form. Weapons: Primary:Rom's_Neutralizer. Secondary: Rom's armor was able to absorb energy on contact. The armor also held a "Solar Charge" that could be used as an offensive/defensive weapon. Notes Notes: *The ROM comic was designed to accompany a line of action figures. *Due to rights issues, ROM has only made a few cameos (and only in humanoid form) in recent years. *A recent Spaceknights miniseries focused on a new generation, including Rom and Brandy's sons. ---- Trivia Trivia: ---- Recommended Readings ---- Related Articles ---- External Links ---- Rom toy commercial http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktFvrEQKdjw References * OHMU #X, MMM 19XX, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:Cyborg Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Spaceknights members Category:Galadorian Category:Wikify